We propose to complete our ongoing study of the interactions between giant interneurons and motor neurons in the cockroach Periplaneta. We shall stimulate individually impaled interneurons, record from impaled cell bodies of motor neurons, and subsequently pass dye to identify each as an individual through histological procedures. We shall also continue our analysis of the directional properties of the giant interneurons. We impale a giant fiber with a dye-filled electrode, blow wind on the cerci from different directions, and determine the number of spikes evoked. Subsequently, by passing dye we identify the giant fiber individually. We shall relate the pattern of inputs to particular interneurons with the pattern of their outputs to leg motor neurons. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cambi, J.M. and Hinkle, M. 1974. Response modification by the central flight oscillator of locusts. J. Exp. Biol., 60: 477-492. Cambi, J.M. 1974. Neural mechanisms of response modification in insects. In: L. Barton Browne (ed.), Experimental Analysis of Insect Behaviour. pp. 60-86. Springer-Verlag, Berlin.